heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
The Dragons are large sentient reptiles capable of flight and a variety of breath weapons. Many are kings and queens of their homeworld, although not all. They are generally the largest of the Heroscape figures and are usually worth the most points. Dragons have no technology and use nothing but their own awesome strength and power in battle, enough to cause even the bravest warrior to cower. Most of the dragons come from Icaria and are available in one set each. The Dragons of Icaria in Valhalla (In Order of Release) Mimring The first dragon introduced to the world of Valhalla, Mimring was summoned into Valhalla by Utgar, assuring the Valkyrie success in whatever task he was to be put to. Mimring was given a leadership position and tasked with maintaining control of the wellspring and the Glyph of Astrid found within Concan's Castle, currently under the posession of Utgar. Mimring managed to ambush Sgt. Drake Alexander as he was scouting the surroundings and came across the well, but was ultimately defeated by superior cunning and the unfamiliar surroundings (Drake disturbed the structural integrity of the castle just above the dragon's head). He fled, leaving his armies to the fate of destruction, which must have caused him to lose his prominence in the eyes of Utgar. He was sent at one point to kidnap Sgt. Drake Alexander as he conducted a mission in the land of Jutanguard, and then was put under the command of a unnamed Valkyrie General, who used the dragon to defend a burrowing device that was attempting to hide intelligence on the locations of 3 wellsprings. An uneasy alliance of 3 armies attacked Migol's Tomb and Mimring was defeated, entombed within a Glyph of Brandar that one of the armies posessed. Mimring was eventually freed from his entombment, by Kee-Mo-Shi or one of her mindshackled units, thus pledging new loyalty to the warwitch and her purposes. Kee-Mo-Shi attempts to empower Mimring by giving him a rider (Raelin), but Sgt. Drake Alexander intervened, knocking her off the dragon and disrupting the bond. Since that incident, it is unknown whether he remains under Kee-Mo-Shi's command. (willingly or otherwise). (Source: Webisodes, Official Comics, Master Set 1 Campaign Guide, Online Official Scenarios) Mimring comes in the Rise of the Valkyrie Master Set. Charos Charos is capable of counter-striking with his wings. He is the only dragon without a special ranged attack but he is deadly in hand to hand combat. His bio indicates that Charos is as intelligent as he is strong and is a king in his own right. According to the original website's designer's corner, His name is pronounced Kah-Ross. He is affiliated with Ullar. Charos comes in the Orm's Return Large Expansion set. Nilfheim Nilfheim is a capable of breathing ice shards. His bio indicates that Nilfheim is called the Ivory Pillar, Diamond Breath, Northern Wind and the Great Protector and he is king of the northern continent of Icaria. Nilfheim is affiliated with Jandar. He comes in the Raknar's Vision Large Expansion set. Braxas Braxas is a black dragoness capable of breathing poisonous acid. Her breath weapon is extremely effective against small and medium squads and is able to attack three figures at a time. Her bio indicates that few have survived an encounter with Braxas. Those that die are the fortunate, for the survivors wake from sleep screaming, night after night, pursued by phantom yellow eyes. She is affiliated with Vydar. Braxas comes in the Raknar's Vision Large Expansion set. Zelrig Zelrig is capable of raining down great fireballs upon his enemies, that are especially effective against squads. Although, he is an emperor, he is also a wise protector, defending tribes on Icaria from other dragons, for the price of prized possessions. He is affiliated with Einar. Zelrig comes in the Aquilla's Alliance Large Expansion set. Other Dragons In The Series Sonlen is an elf accompanied by a small orange dragon hatchling. Since elves are from Feylund, it is not known if there are also dragons on that world or if Sonlen acquired the hatchling after coming to Valhalla. Dragons of Toril and Eberron in Valhalla The other location for the dragons originates from the planets of Toril and Eberron, where we have two dragons from Toril, and wyrmlings, the first stage of growth of the dragon species native to Eberron, a world formed from the bodies of three dragons. The Dragons Of Toril Othkurik the Black Dragon Moltenclaw The Dragons Of Eberron Red Wyrmling Black Wyrmling Blue Wyrmling White Wyrmling Category:Species